de la poussiére dans le vent
by ombrefeu
Summary: pensées de Severus aprés la mort d'Albus, one-shot, fic triste, si vous ne supportez pas ne lisez pas. NdA: notez que cette fic à été écrite bien avant la triste fin de Dumbledore dans le tome 6, c'est affreux je vais me transformer en treylawney ;p


Dis-Clem-meurt: vous commencez à le savoir et moi aussi tout est à cette chère Joannes R  
  
Fiction drama  
  
Attention !! ceci est une fic triste , ceux qui aiment Dumby vont peut-être m'en vouloir, c'est sensé être un one-shot, toutefois il pourrait s'allonger selon des événements personnels entrain de survenir dans ma vie. L'histoire se passe pendant la septième année d'Harry.  
  
De la poussière dans le vent. 1  
  
I close my eyes, only for a moment, and the moment's gone All my dreams, pass before my eyes, a curiosity Dust in the wind, all they are is dust in the wind Same old song, just a drop of water in an endless sea All we do, crumbles to the ground, though we refuse to see  
  
Dust in the wind, All we are is dust in the wind  
  
Don't hang on, nothing lasts forever but the earth and sky It slips away, all your money won't another minute buy  
  
Dust in the wind, All we are is dust in the wind.  
  
Pourquoi cette maudite chanson moldue me revient-elle en mémoire maintenant, alors que Minerva vient tout juste de vider les cendres dans le lac. Je regarde les élèves, mes élèves, tous réunis pour ce dernier hommage, et Potter : en noir, probablement le plus désespéré de nous tous. Tout comme moi il à assisté à la lente agonie de nôtre mentor et ami, et tout comme moi, il se reproche de n'avoir pu l'empêcher, mais qu'aurions nous pu faire ? Du moins est-il partit sans se rendre compte, oui , il n'a même pas su que Voldemort avait été vaincu par son petit protégé, en partie grâce à l'ordre il faut bien le dire.  
  
Non, je refuse de me souvenir, de ce qui c'est passé, de l'augmentation des atrocités commises par le Dark Lord revenu à la vie et du soucis que sans le vouloir nous avons tous causé à Albus, ces inquiétudes qui ont précipité sa maladie, sa culpabilité de m'envoyer espionner, de faire peser sur les épaules du jeune Potter un poids si lourd, de n'avoir pu éviter la mort de Black et celle de tant d'autres.  
  
Voilà que Weasley, le nouveau ministre de la magie s'avance pour prononcer son discours, pauvre idiot de Fudge, assassiné par celui-là même en qui il avait le plus confiance : Lucius Malefoy. Ce fut un rude coup pour notre cause.  
  
Je vois Fumseck, perché sur un arbre, il pleure, mais ses larmes ne guériront aucune blessure, vers la fin Albus ne le reconnaissait plus lui non plus, que va-t-il devenir ??  
  
J'ai toujours pensé que je partirait avant lui, ça vous paraît bizarre parce que j'était plus le jeune des deux n'est-ce pas ? Comment vous faire comprendre ? Quand comme moi on ne connaît que le pire de l'homme, qu'on n'a vu le monstre caché derrière l'être le plus raffiné , on n'a pas forcément envie de s'accrocher plus que ça à la vie. Cela fait plus de 18 ans que j'espionne pour l'ordre du Phénix, maintenant que mon rôle est terminé que me reste t-il, j'ai usé toute ma vie à rattraper l'erreur que j'avais commise d'accepter qu'on appose cette marque d'infamie sur mon bras. Maintenant qu'elle est partie, je réalise qu'il ne me reste rien.  
  
Si Poudlard, c'est mon foyer après tout, mais sans lui, est-ce que ça en vaut la peine ?  
  
La cérémonie s'achève.  
  
Minerva viens vers moi, elle semble vouloir me dire quelque chose :  
  
Sévérus, j'ai donné ma démission du poste de directrice de Poudlard au conseil ce matin même, selon les dernières volontés d'Albus vous êtes le seul à pouvoir me remplacer dans ce poste.  
  
C'est tout lui ça, j'en rirait presque, si la douleur que provoque cette déclaration en moi ne me coupait pas la parole, toujours a ce mêler de mon bien-être, il savait pertinemment ce qu'il faisait en me nommant ainsi d'office, car le château est très strict sur ce point, il n'accepte comme directeur que des professeurs nommés par le prédécesseur resté plus d'un an en fonction. Je ne puis refuser, sinon l'école resterait sans directeur pendant 5 ans.  
  
Je m'isole dans mon bureau, j'aimerais pouvoir pleurer , ou exploser, mais tout est si intériorisé en moi que je ne peux que passer ma tristesse et ma colère sur moi-même, et d'un magistral coup de poing je manque me fracturer la main sur mon bureau.  
  
Je voudrais, nous voudrions tous qu'il soit encore là pour éclairer notre voie, il nous à protégé, mais aucun de nous n'a pu le lui rendre, et nous allons devoir grandir sans lui et essayer de devenir aussi fort qu'il l'aurait souhaité, afin de le rendre fier de nous.  
  
Merlin, que cette année va être dure !  
  
Fin  
  
[?] "Dust In The Wind" kansas /(Kerry Livgren) 


End file.
